Simpsons vs Evil Canada Dude
by sidneycrosbyfan
Summary: Simpsons vs Evil Canada Dude! Fight in the Ontario Science Centre!


**Simpson's vs. Evil Canada Dude**

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS FANFICTION NOVEL!

The Simpson's are at home enjoying TV dinner, and watching the news while a special news report is broadcasted.

"The city of Toronto has been robbed of one of their most prized possessions! The Stanley cup Ring, this is a ring that belonged to the Toronto Maple Leafs' organisation or commonly known to us of Springfield, losers since 67. This is very special because they will never win a cup in a million years," Kent Brockman.

"What? That's there best thing in Canada! Canada just plain sucks! Even though their dollar is higher they don't spend their money in Canada they come to good old U.S.A.!" exclaimed Homer.

"But Homer, Canada's always snowing so we can go skiing there!," said Marge.

"Who in their right mind would want to go to Canada? All they do there is walk in the snow for 24 hours, play hockey for billions of years and treat their high dollar as a god!" shouted Homer.

"Well, Canada maybe a great place to learn some history, I think we should go," rebutted Lisa. "Nope we are not going to Canada, Ever," spoke Homer.

"I bet you Homer, you can be on Canada's Olympic basketball team you know how the team is so garbage." stated Bart.

"Your right, but there is still no point in going to Canada it's just too cold!", Homer muttered. The phone rings as the Simpson's are arguing.

"Is this the Simpsons?", said Mayor Quimby.

"Yes" spoke Homer.

'Well you guys won a trip to Canada! You just got to do us a favour! Meet us in the Mad Scientist Lab, you know Professor Frink?", questioned Mayor Quimby.

"Yea we do but first of all we are not going to Canada for Free!", responded Homer. "Are you crazy homer it's free!", spoke Marge.

"Fine but give me $10!", Said Homer"

"Fine, American.", stated Mayor Quimby.

"No, I want it Canadian, you see higher value!" demanded Homer.

"Ok Ok? Happy, Homer. Just meet us ASAP! And bring your family!" asked Mayor Quimby.

Homer and his family are at the scientist lab, waiting for President Bush!

"Thank you guys for coming we love you……what's there name again?" stated President Bush to Mayor Quimby.

"Simpsons?"said Mayor Quimby.

"Yes the Simpson's…we came here today to ask you if you would like to go on a mission and we will be providing you with super powers," Stated President Bush.

"Ay caramba!" exclaimed Bart.

"But wouldn't this send electrical waves and damage our brains for good?", stated Lisa.

"Yes, it might but this will not affect Homer, because he has no brain to damage!", responded John Fitch.

"Hey you said you're going to be nice.", muttered Homer.

" Just get in the device!", screamed the mad scientist.

"Ok dude!" said Bart.

The Simpsons are turned to superheroes! The first superhero is Marge she is Super Woman, Bart will be Quickster, Homer will be the Fat Ninja and Lisa will be the Brain! Maggie powers did not work in the portal so she may get her powers later!" explained Professor Fritch.

"Now Simpsons, you will do your fellow President Me, George W. Bush, a favour by capturing the robber who stole the Stanley Cup Ring. The Ring is located in the Ontario Science Center and you will have to find it!", stated President Bush.

"We can do that! Right Team no lets go in the teleportation device, this will send us to Canada in an instance lets all go!", exclaimed Lisa.

The Simpsons are of to Canada with ideas where the robber might be and with $10 Canadian.

"Well now this must be the place the burglar is hiding lets hunt him down!", said Homer.

Bart, Lisa, Homer and Marge go out looking for the thief inside the Ontario Science Center!

"Well guys and Mom we got to go to the main entrance to the science center. Homer and Bart you two will have to investigate!", said Lisa.

"Ok Lisa. Hey you! Tell me what you know of the Stanley cup diamond!

Tell me!", asked Homer.

The stranger responded, "I don't know English!"!

"Homer to my research there is a lot of Canadians who don't know English, they know French though."spoke Lisa.

"How the hell am I supposed to speak French? Well then let me ask another person! Hello what can you tell me about the thief?"asked Homer.

"What! There is a thief and a bomb! Oh my got we have a bomber!"exclaimed the Random person.

'Not another bomb threat!" said Homer in displeasure.

"Guys we have to keep going! Act Normal! Why is everyone running, what did you tell them?", said Marge.

"Where is your ticket sir? And why are you the only people that are not running in circles. I think we found our bombers!", stated the security guard.

"What do we do? Oh no were going to get arrested now! I'm too young to die!", screamed Bart.

Maggie finds her superpowers by making the group invisible!

"Ay caramba, I am invisible. Radical Dude!", shouted Bart in excitement.

The Simpsons walk away from the security officer and turning to the escalator in which they take.

As they go down they see Conrad Black! "No one is allowed here!" ,said Conrad Black

"Oh no is Conrad Black, the man who made several levels of fraud in Canada. He had made many accounts of fraud like tax fraud.", said Lisa.

"Well Mr. Black, there is some rich dude in Springfield and his name is Mr .Burns anyone can trick the man so why don't you go and steal some money off of him!", said Homer.

"Hey not a bad idea thanks!", responded Conrad Black.

Conrad Black leaves the Ontario Science Center and goes to Mr, Burns house while the Simpsons go down a level! 'Yes Homer you did it!", exclaimed Bart.

"Well who is next for the big man!", said Homer. "Brett Hull former Canadian, now American, why do we have to fight you? Well let's go now! And fight! Like real men!", said Homer.

"This is your last chance to leave.", said Brett Hull.

"Hey Mr. Hull I think I hear a bunch of rowdy Canadians coming to boo you out of here you better run away!", stated Bart!

Brett Hull takes Bart's advice and the Simpsons are at the final level of the stage before they can get back the Ring!

"Hello! Simpsons! You will never be able to defeat me!", laughed Evil Canada Dude.

"Guess again loser!", said Bart.

Evil Canada Dude runs past everyone, taking the Stanley Cup Ring , and heads to the sports section of the science center. Bart follows Evil Canada Dude and tries to throw brochures at thim! Evil Canada heads to the wheel chair race, and tries to go away on that, as bart took the other one. The two did not notice that the wheel chair wasn't moving until Lisa told Bart. When Evil Canada Dude heard that he jumped out of the wheel chair and headed for the cafeteria! Bart and Lisa ran after him, and when they were in the cafeteria Bart threw a chair that missed! Homer entered through the Pizza Pizza entrance and started to eat all the pizza that were lying on the pizza rack!

"Eat!Eat!Eat!Eat!Eat!Eat!Eat!" Homer said in excitement!

"Homer what are you doing, stop eating our kids are in danger!" shouted Marge!

Homer ran past the counter and skipped the line and gave the cashier a $10 bill! Homer quickly ran to Bart and Lisa's protection!

'Well my powers will freeze the floor so that you cannot move!' laughed Evil Canada Dude.

Homer jumps to reach the wall, climbs the wall, but because of his fat ninja skills he lands on top of Evil Canada dude!

"No! I just feel like a car had fell on me!" , screamed Evil Canada dude.

"Well it's all done and I'm tired! Mr. President I think you can come we defeated Canada's evil dude!" said Homer in joy.

"Thank you, Simpsons I will award you the golden doughnut which is a trophy." said President Bush.

Homer eats the Doughnut and everyone is in surprise!

"A doughnuts a doughnut!", exclaimed Homer.


End file.
